


Mitchmas

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, aka Lachlan don't want any damn vegetables, aka the zucchini fic, cuddly brothers again, first Morgan fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Twas the night before Mitchmas, when all through the houseNot a Power was stirring, no clicks of a mouse
Relationships: Lachlan Power/Morgan Kriz, Mitchell Power/Jake Wahlberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mitchmas

**Author's Note:**

> so this started with the cute pic of Mitch/Brawl in front of the christmas tree
> 
> so I wrote the whole thing
> 
> and then
> 
> AND THEN
> 
> I just saw Mitch's instagram post with the big bowl of vegetables - including zucchini so I guess i'm psychic
> 
> also I just have all the feels about sick Lachy I could write like, a novel

As with a significant portion of the Australian male population, Mitch leaves his Christmas shopping to the last minute. 

He feels like it's not entirely his fault this year though, he made his list of gift ideas pretty early in December he's just gotten sidetracked and distracted and now with a million things to do today he's not even out of bed and he's literally exhausted. Hell they only got the tree up a couple days ago, Lachlan finally feeling well enough to decorate it with him and if Mitch is exhausted his brother is more so, been sick for so long that it's going to take months for him to bounce back even with the strict instructions to actually fucking rest and plethora of prescriptions and still, in the corner of Mitch's brain he's a little resentful that Lachlan hadn't listened to him earlier, held out on going to the doctor for far too long. He could be fine by now, back to his usual sweet but salty self. He misses that Lachlan.

Still, the important thing is that now he's officially sick Lachlan is doing what he's told – and by proxy, whatever Mitch tells him which is mostly parroting doctors orders and making him eat every vegetable in existence and absolutely not, under any circumstances, letting him going jogging or dog walking or yoga-ing with Morgan. What kind of exercise they get up to when he's out of the house or at least out of earshot is out of his control but he'd had the worlds most embarrassing talk with her and she'd at least promised to be gentle which is a hundred perfect more information than he needed to know but is a little thankful for anyway. 

It hasn't been that long since they've seen each other so mostly she's helping him enforce Lachlan-nap-time and she's a lot better at making a sad face when Lachlan protests where Mitch just has a lot of threats.

It hasn't been that long since he's seen Jake either but he's still very sure they're going to be doing some exercising of their own when he finally flies up from Sydney tonight and Mitch has really, really got to get going because he kind of hasn't even bought his boyfriends present yet.

The only person he's got a present for already is Otto, who's eaten most of it. Whatever, he can buy more treats for the goodest boy. 

The lovebirds are in the kitchen making smoothies when he finally pries himself out of bed and gets ready to go and Lachlan frowns at him.

“Morgans putting kale and zucchini in mine” He whines pathetically, shirt still hanging too loosely off his frame, Mitch doesn't know long it'll take for him to gain the weight he's lost back, “Make her stop”

Morgan laughs, a soft, happy sound that only makes Lachlan even frownier, especially as Mitch finds a smile on his own face as well.

“You need to eat your vegetables or Santa won't come” He says cheerfully, although he's admittedly not sure about the zucchini, hasn't personally tried it and knows Lachlan doesn't love it but with enough fruit it shouldn't even noticeable, right?

“I don't want any damn vegetables” Lachlan sasses, smacking his hands playfully on the bench, “You're both terrible and I hope you get coal for Christmas”

“I wouldn't mind that” Morgan replies, pointedly grabbing a few extra slices of zucchini and adding them to the blender and giving Mitch a wink, “Charcoal is a great exfoliant”

Any further argument is silenced by her snapping the lid onto the blender and turning it on and Mitch hangs around, mostly because he wants to make sure his brother doesn't try to get out of at least trying it.

Lachlan immediately pushes the glass poured for him towards Mitch, wary expression on his face.

“You try it, I can read you, Morgs is just gonna say it's great by default”

Mitch obliges and look, weird brownish colour not withstanding it's decent, the vegetables blending right into the mix of berries and banana. 

“It's good” He announces, “Drink all of it and go back to bed, i'll be back in time for lunch”

He's not back in time. There's so many fucking dudes out shopping, all looking exactly the same level of confused and tired as him, wandering aimlessly around Westfield and getting in his way and he just doesn't have the energy, wonders if he should've had some more smoothie, stomach growling at him by the time he's finally, finally ticking the last thing off his list. 

Predictably, Lachlan's the hardest to buy for because if there's something stupid and or cool his brother likes he tends to just straight up buy it for himself. Jake's been delightfully easy, some Kangaroo print pyjamas and a slightly cringey photobook of them together that Mitch had saved himself from wrapping by donating to the charity wrapping ladies outside David Jones. 

He's got some more wine glasses for his parents, fancy crystal to replace the pair he broke last Christmas and requisite perfume a guy always gets his mother, a whole bag of treats and toys for Otto, hopefully the right stores gift-cards for his sisters, a novelty boob mouse pad for Rob who'd gifted him one for his birthday and three different things for Lachlan because he still can't decide. 

When Jake texts him to say his flights been delayed it hurts, but delayed is not cancelled and he could use the extra time to shower again, put on a nice shirt even if Jake's likely going to just rip it straight off him. 

His hunger drives him towards Subway where he grabs enough variety of sandwiches everyone should be happy, makes sure he gets Lachlan's favourite but with extra vegetables – and extra sauce, he's not a monster – and a couple of cookies for good measure. It's fucking hot out so he also stops by McDonalds for a frozen Coke, hyper aware of the appreciative looks his car gets and liking it. 

He definitely needs a cold shower by the time he's dragged all his purchases inside and to his room, dumping the bag of food into the fridge because the last thing Lachlan needs is food poisoning and the house is quiet, just the happy thumps of Otto's tail from his playpen as he waits for the welcome home pats Mitch is so gonna give him. 

Morgan appears as he's trying to strategically place his pre-wrapped presents under the already plentiful tree.

“He revisited his smoothie about an hour after you left” She says before he can ask how Lachy's doing, if he's had a nap like he was supposed to, “I took him up some water but he's still convinced he's disgusting and there's no girls allowed up there”

It's both stupid and cute that Lachlan doesn't want his girlfriend around him being sick and yeah, Mitch wouldn't exact want Jake to have a front row seat to him either so he understands but he's also slightly less terrible at being sick than Lachlan, whose negative zero sense of self-preservation got him into this mess in the first place. 

They give each other a knowing look and Mitch sighs, placing the last gift and getting to his feet. 

Lachlan's curled up in miserable little ball in his bed, the bottle of water tucked next to him and about half empty, which is definitely an improvement and a sign that Mitch's constant reminders are sinking in. 

“It was the zucchini” His brother murmurs forlornly when Mitch nudges his shoulder, stretching out and then curling back up again, “I know it was”

“Let's not blame any innocent vegetables” Mitch retorts, although he's gentle about it, hates seeing Lachlan like this. “C'mon, you need to drink more”

He trades the water bottle for an electrolyte mix, ignores Lachlan's distressed whine. They've both grown to hate all three flavours of the stuff but it's the best and for the most part it's easy for Lachlan to keep down. 

He ends up with a lapful of Lachlan as he drinks their unspoken acceptable measurement of half, wordlessly following it up with some of the tablets he can take on an empty stomach and then he just lies there, let's Mitch stroke his hair and rub his back for a few minutes before he shifts and whines a little.

“I made a mess in the bathroom again” He says in a tiny voice, “M'really sorry”

“It's fine” Mitch assures, “You wanna let Morgan up so she can cuddle you, you can't really no girls your own girlfriend you know”

It's not like Lachlan's magically stopped being sick when he's visited Toronto, where he'd managed to throw up and nearly pass out in a restaurant with all her friends and he surely hadn't no girls ruled her, Mitch distinctly remembers the frantic texts she'd sent him at time, how worried she'd been the day after, making sure he was tucked into her bed and not getting out for anything. He'd known she was good then, someone he could trust. 

“She wanted to go for a swim later” Lachlan says in lieu of saying a solid no, “She shouldn't be stuck up here with me”

“She wants to be stuck up here with you, you idiot” Mitch says fondly, “I think she might even like you”

“You're actually awful” Lachlan complains, rolling around to face him with a tired expression that has just enough spirit in to make Mitch smile down at him.

“You shouldn't be stuck up here either, isn't Jake due in soon?”

“He's delayed” Mitch replies, “I have all the time in the world”

Jake's going to grab an Uber anyway, so even if he wasn't going to be late Mitch wouldn't be leaving. He reaches for the Loot Llama pillow off to the left, wiggles his way from underneath his brother and shoves the cushion in his place, Lachlan whining but wrapping his arms adorably around it anyway, face smooshed up against it.

“I'm gonna clean up and then i'll be back” Mitch assures, “Go back to sleep”

He rinses Lachlan's dirty hoodie in the sink, makes it clean enough to toss in the dirty laundry hamper and then attacks the actual mess. He's always been thankful not to be a sympathy spewer and the longer he's been sick the more agile Lachlan's gotten, not to much of a mess to actually clean, mostly just the floor where he'd shed his clothes. He uses enough antibacterial spray to make himself cough, has to turn on the exhaust fan and by the time he's all done Lachlan's still not asleep, heavy eyes landing on his when he comes back into his brothers bedroom. 

“Cuddle” Lachlan mumbles tiredly, freeing one hand from the pillow to try and grab at him, “You're so nice and squishy”

“Gee thanks” Mitch says dryly, regretting it when Lachlan's face gets impossibly more miserable.

“I know what you mean” He adds before Lachlan can spill an apology from his lips, “We can't all be models, right”

He knows he doesn't have his swimmers physique anymore – a few seasons of Fortnite will do that to a guy – but he goes to the gym at least twice a week and once when he was beyond drunk Jake told him he was fucking hot and then came all over him so he's not too fussed. 

“You can model for me” Lachlan promises, “Next season, even let you keep the clothes just come here”

Mitch climbs back into the bed, Lachlan dramatically throwing the llama across the room and spooning up next to him, huffing into his neck and throwing a leg over his to find the perfect position and Mitch's hands go to his back again, squeezing him tightly before just resting there, Lachlan's eyes falling closed and staying that way. 

Vaguely, Mitch is aware of voices. They come closer and he whines, curling into Lachlan's shoulder and there's hushed laughter, drawing him even further from sleep.

“Fuck off” He mutters, “Sleeping” 

He's so tired, annoyed at being interrupted and when he's just met with more, slightly louder laughter this time he cracks open an eye to see Morgan and Jake – fucking Jake, how long has he been sleeping – at the foot of the bed, phones out and he starts to try and move – Lachlan's kind of crushing him but Jake's coming closer, hushing him.

“No stay, stay” Jake says like he's speaking to bloody Otto, “We're gonna jump in with you, I know you need the nap as much as little Lachy there, fucking missed you though”

Jake's squeezing in next to him then, and Mitch can roll Lachlan over into Morgan's arms so he can be wrapped up in his boyfriends, being held so securely he can barely breath. 

“Love you” He says, feels almost too awake and too asleep at the same time, Jake's hands running over him, carding through his hair and kissing at his lips, pulling back and then going in again.

“If you're gonna do that you gotta leave” Lachlan interrupts, voice hoarse from sleep “This is a PG bed”

“A little bird told me it wasn't last night” Jake retorts, causing Morgan to squeak and Lachlan's hand to appear from around her to flip them off.

“Whatever you want, you know I pulled an all-night last night so I am more than ready to nap” Jake then says into his ear, like there's a universe in which Mitch decides to forgo being with him for napping with Lachlan when he's literally just been napping with Lachlan and like, the more he considers it the more he relaxes into Jake's chest and the sudden rush of hormones seems to taper off a bit. He could totally go with Jake back to his room but then he's already so warm and comfortable here. 

“A little bit longer” He decides, “Then food, then my bed and then Santa”

“I don't think you get any presents if Santa catches you fucking” Lachlan says, looking a little grumpy between them as Morgan dims the bedside light to it's lowest setting, throwing them into soft shadows.

“Santa's going to leave you a big box of zucchini's” Mitch says sweetly, “Breakfast, lunch and dinner”

“I'll shove a zucchini right up yo-”

“Lachy, shush” Morgan interrupts before Lachlan can get too worked up and Mitch reaches out to reassure him, help him settle again. He's supposed to be minding his temper, not over-exerting himself and arguing is practically a sport for them, so Mitch feels bad for starting this one. 

“Zucchini truce” He declares, “If we all have a nap now and a snack before midnight”

“I already ate the cookies” Jake admits, “I mean I left one for Santa, does that count?”

“Sure” Mitch says, making sure he's in a comfortable spot between him and Lachlan, Jake wrapping around him like a big Canadian pretzel, “Santa will be thrilled”


End file.
